Skylanders Christmas (Flash Movie)
Skylanders Christmas is a fan flash cartoon of Skylanders created by Black Rhino Ranger (BRR for short, BRRGames on Youtube and BRRSpore on Wikia). Story The story begins with a BRR's OC Mabu, Benny writing a letter to santa. He requests a rocket scooter. He then sends the letter to Santa by letting the wind carry it. It lands in a hole where most letters for Santa using end up. Drobot (who is one of the helpers) scans the letters and gives the identification and requests to Spyro who is usually in charge of the facility. Spyro then asks Drill Sergeant to make the rocket scooter. Spyro then checks on the other Skylanders and see how they were doing. Many other Skylander have got jobs like Prism Break lists who's naughty and Lightning Rod lists who's nice. Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy were fighting for how many children was left to list. Trig said it was 2000 but Gill said it was 3000 Eventally, they were both wrong as the real answer was 2500 but the then changed to 2499 for a second. Eventually, after Slam Bam wraps one more present, the clock struck 12. Every Skylander then gets ready for the delivery. They went on a huge ship which was used to help deliver the presents much like Santa's way but in a more technical version. They launched the ship and set off to deliver the presents. After a lot of stops, Dino Rang delivers the last present which was a rocket scooter to Benny and beams up back to the ship. The skylanders head back to HQ but little did they know is that they were being watched by Kaos with his spidercam. Later, back in base, Zook was busy (or relaxing by the looks of it) checking incase a child has been missed. It would seem like it was a 100% success but the number suddenly changes from 0000 to 0001. Zook checks if it's a glitch or not only to find that it was Kaos who cause the screen to lose one child. Zook asks Boomer to alert the other Skylanders. The other Skylanders, waking up from their snort naps were shocked to find that Kaos is stealing Christmas. They went back to their ship and head for Kaos. Unfortunately, both ships have weapons which blew both of them up. They then took the fight on food. While the Skylanders were fighting, Kaos escapes. Running out of time before sunrise, Stealth Elf successfully teleports in and delivers the present to Benny while he was still sleep. Thankfully, Trigger Happy has a spare ship and the Skylanders quickly hopped on board and head for home. The Skylanders then get their own presents to open and have a christmas photo. Characters Note: The characters are listed in order of appearance *Benny (OC character by BRR, based on Skylander bystanders) *Sparx (Seen on Benny's bed) *Drobot *Spyro *Drill Sergeant *Sunburn *Bash *Voodood *Sonic Boom *Prism Break *Lightning Rod *Boomer *Stealth Elf *Slam Bam *Eruptor *Whirlwind *Terrafin *Wrecking Ball *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Stump Smash *Zap *Hex *Ignitor *Dino-Rang *Ghost Roaster *Sid (From Ice Age) *Flameslinger *Wham-Shell *Camo *Spike (From My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Kaos *Zook *Warnado *Chop Chop *Pingu *Cyclops *Chompie *Rotten Robbie *Troll *Corn Hornet *Gargantula *Cynder *Squidface Pirate *Double Trouble Music used *Skylanders Spyro's Adventure main menu theme *Wii Fit credits *2001: A Space Odyssey theme *Pack Attack theme from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Mission Impossible theme *Creepy Citadel theme *Dino Rampage theme from Zoo Tycoon 2 *Tiny Tiger theme from Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped *Against Kaos theme *Wii Fit Plus theme *One of the Skylanders Ruins theme Reception This film recieved favorable reviews from Newgrounds, Deviantart and Youtube. Although some complained about the character designs and inaccuracy compared to the official game. According to Newgrounds, it was BRR's best animation of 2011. On Youtube, it was BRR's third most viewed video and BRR's most viewed flash video of all. Trivia *The story of this movie is based on an Aardman Movie, Arthur Christmas and a book by Dr Seuss, How the Grinch Stole Christmas. *All Skylanders from Spyro's Adventure except the Legendaries and Dark Spyro were included in this movie. *According to BRR, it took him 24 days to animate. *On the bad list are the names of: **Discord (From My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Chip Hazzard (From Small Soldiers) **Shang Tsung (From Mortal Kombat) **Scrooge (From Christmas Carol) **Eric Cartman (From South Park) **Ermac (From Mortal Kombat) **Megatron (From Transformers) **Cortex (From Crash Bandicoot) **Endive (From Chowder) **Mandy (From The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) **Zim (From Invader Zim) **Lex Luthor (From DC Comics) **Plankton (From Spongebob) **Scar (From the Lion King) **Quan Chi (From Mortal Kombat) **Sentinel Prime (From Transformers Animated, because after all he is a jerk) **Vilgax (From Ben 10) **Prince John (From Robin Hood) **Dr Blowhole (From The Penguins of Madagascar) **Elmer Fudd (From Looney Tunes) *On the good list are the names of: **Fred Fredburger (From The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) **Raiden (From Mortal Kombat) **Ben Tennyson (From Ben 10) **Timmy Turner (From Fairly OddParents) **Spongebob (From Spongebob Squarepants) **Luke Skywalker (From Star Wars) **Rhino (BRR's own creation) **Dile (BRR's own creation) **Archer (From Small Soldiers) **Twilight Sparkle (From My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Iron Man (From Marvel Comics) **Skipper (From The Penguins of Madagascar) **Billy (From The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) **Woody (From Toy Story) **Spider-Man (From Marvel Comics) **Optimus Prime (From Transformers) **Scooby-Doo (From the franchise of the same name) **Superman (From DC Comics) **Bugs Bunny (From Looney Tunes) **Chowder (From show of the same name) **Flapjack (From The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Originally, Flameslinger was going to speak in this animation admired Stealth Elf but she immediately rejects him. That scene was cut out but the lines for that scene were used in another one of BRR's flash videos, Flameslinger's Valentines Day. *Some of the Skylanders have totally different accents compared to their original counterparts. Zook, instead of having a Jamaican accent likes he does in the offical Skylanders game, has an Australian accent (which is actually his origianl accent in the official "Blow it up" commercial. Dino-Rang, officially having an Australian accent, has a normal accent in the flash. *In this video, Camo could turn invisible. But in the official game, he could not. *In this video, Stealth Elf can teleport. But in the official game, she actually could only become invisible and leave a diversion. *On Benny's bed, there is a toy resembling Sparx from the old Spyro series. Sparx was also included in the official Skylanders as a magic item. *Sid from Ice Age briefly appears as soon as the ship takes off. Later when the ship takes off again, Sid was replaced with Pingu. *If you closely at the scene Terrafin delivers presents to, the socks belong to Ripster, Jab, Big Slammu and Streex. These are the names of the Street Sharks. Terrafin officially resembles them and acts in a similar manner. **On the same scene, there is a picture on the wall which is a homage of Jaws. *Some Skylanders look a lot different from their official counterparts even if they are cartoon like. Spyro's face is completely different. According to BRR, he heard that some fans dislike his design so he thought he should combine Spyro's classic look with Spike from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **Occasionally, Spike appears in the movie as well in one scene when he was fast asleep but wakes up when he sees Spyro. *One of the time cards has a line "9 zillion, 9 trillion and two stops later". This is a reference to one of the lines in Dr Seuss' Sleep Book. *One of Terrafin's lines in the movie "That guy now owes me ten dollars" is a reference to Terrafin's official line "That guy owes me five dollars" in the Skylanders Beginning trailer. *The sign next to the hole says "Secret Hole. Don't ask, it's a secret" *The button Stump Smash presses says "Drops ropes but not hammers". *Rhino and Dile who are BRR's own creations can be seen on Spyro and Gill Grunt's wall while they were trying to sleep. *All characters were voiced by Black Rhino Ranger. *When Kaos press the "Big Guns" button, the Awesome face and the Angry Newgrounds face can be seen. *The scene when the Skylanders and Kaos' minions were trying to get the present was, according to BRR, rotoscoped over Disney's Wind of the Willows. That scene was official rotoscoped by Disney for the Jungle Book. *In the last scene with all the Skylanders in one picture, Zap is doing Pinkie Pie's face in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode 3, The Ticket Master. *This is actually BRR's second attempt to add a Skylander in a flash movie. The first is Dile in 300 featuring his OC creations, Rhino and Dile. Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects Category:Flash movies